Dancing Toward a Tomorrow
by Jisushika-chan
Summary: When Shinn and Stellar are alone on a beach at the ocean, what does Stellar want to do? Dance, of course! Unfortunately, or fortunately, for Shinn, she doesn't want to dance alone. SXS


Kon'nichiwa!

I actually really like ShinnXStellar. But, there doesn't seem to be many story about it. So, this is my contribution. And since I don't know when it is, I say it now: Happy birthday, Stellar!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny or the origianl plot.

* * *

A gentle breeze swept by a late afternoon afternoon.

Black hair obediently allowed itself to be swept into red eyes. Shinn pushed his bangs back, eyes on the blonde dancing on beach. His lips curled into a smile as he saw her peaceful smile.

They were alone along a small beach, just big enough for some sand and a bank of water. But Stellar loved it nonetheless.

He sat on the sand, wriggling his bare feet deeper into the sand. The war had ended just over a year ago. It hadn't been one without causalities, he thought sadly. Some worse than others. Even the ones around today hadn't gotten off scratch-free.

He wasn't talking about himself.

Shinn's gaze drifted from the ocean to the twirling girl. Stellar had survived after the war by the only scrape of good luck in his entire life. He always smiled when he saw her, but deep down he knew that this happy existence may not last forever.

For now, Stellar had gotten used to swallowing a pill a day, to stabilize her body. But the doctor had warned him alone that one day the medication would no longer have any effect. The lab-coated man had left at that, but Shinn understood exactly what he meant. One day, without warning, Stellar might slip through his fingers like sand and would be alone to face her greatest fear.

"Shinn?"

His head jerked up. "Eh? Stellar?"

"Isn't Shinn bored sitting here alone? Won't Shinn come dance with Stellar?"

"Er… I don't…" Stellar wouldn't take no for an answer and Shinn reluctantly let Stellar drag him toward the shore. "Er… Stellar, I don't know how to dance."

Stellar blinked. "Oh! It's easy! Stellar will teach you!" Taking a few steps away, she spread her arms out and spun for several feet. "See?" She looked expectantly back.

Standing in ankle-deep water, Shinn smiled slightly. "Just for you, then." He awkwardly copied the cheerful girl, spinning self-consciously, much to her delight. He lacked the carefree way she swung round and round, but it was good enough for her. Clapping her hands together, she giggled.

Shinn felt his mood lift. He didn't think much of dancing – much too dizzying – but if it made Stellar happy… He spun a couple of rounds, toward her laughter and… fell flat on his face in the shallow water.

Grumbling, he turned to face upwards and saw Stellar leaning over his form. "It Shinn okay?" she said, still giggling.

"Yeah…" Apparently, he had tripped over his own feet. He got up to stand beside her and shook his body like a dog, spraying her with tiny droplets. She squealed and leapt away from him. He squeezed out excess water from his shirt the best he could and looked to his blonde companion who had wandered.

The purple-eyed girl was sitting on a rock, her feet in the water. She splashed the water around with her feet, still smiling. Shinn took a seat beside her.

"Eh…" She trailed off, then looked at the boy sitting beside her. "This is the ocean." She smiled brightly. "Stellar's happy. Thanks, Shinn!"

He blushed, looking away from her. He suddenly found that the rock they sat on was very interesting. "Then… I'm happy. Because I am happy when Stellar's happy."

"Then we can be happy together!" Stellar grinned. They settled into a moment of peace, wind blowing softly, rustling their hair. Shinn closed his eyes, warmed by the late afternoon sun and his companion at his side.

After several moments, he felt Stellar move from his side and he opened his eyes. "Stellar?"

Stellar was kneeling at a moderately deep puddle of water about a foot away from the shore to his left. Shinn lightly jumped off the rock and crouched beside her. She was fascinated. In that puddle were several tiny multi-colored fish that swam about.

"See, Shinn?" Her gaze never left the water. "Pretty!" Carefully, she reached into the water and cupped water in her hands. She bought them up and showed the contents to the black-haired man. Inside was a single bright blue-grey fish swimming in circles, brushing occasionally against a finger. She giggled. "I like!"

Shinn smiled. Stellar seemed so happy. He peered at the tiny fish. "Yeah. It's… cute, I guess." He made a mental note to buy her a few similar fish at the first opportunity he got.

Looking pleased at Shinn's approval, she carefully replaced the fish and then poked lightly at a starfish at the bottom. Shinn put a hand in the water as well, fingers lightly brushing against fish. Stellar gazed in the puddle for a while then looked at the huge ocean beside her. She got up and waded into the water until it touched the hem of her shin-length white and blue dress. The water was painted a beautiful orange from the early evening sun.

After a moment, she ran back to Shinn, who was watching her. Stellar pulled him to his feet. "Dance!" She tried to spin whilst dragging him and as a result they both fell into the water.

"Aw, Stellar! As my clothes were about the dry too." He stood up and extended a hand to the blonde. She got up as well, squeezing water from her skirt. She was drying than he was, having landed in shallower water and the material of her dress letting water out easily. She looked at everything but him, her smile gone.

Shinn could tell she was feeling bad and he tried to cheer her up. Taking a few steps away, he spun a couple of turns before turning back to Stellar. "Dance?"

Immediately her expression brightened and ran over to hug him. He hugged her back. Stellar leaned her upper body backwards from his embrace after a moment. "Stellar's sorry for getting Shinn's clothes wet again."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." His arms around her waist, he slowly began to turn in a full circle. She spread her arms out as they gradually spun faster. This time they danced together, in ankle deep water, in the glow of a the setting sun.

Shinn knew deep-down that they may not have forever on this world.

Stellar leapt off the ground slightly, and his arms tensed as he supported her.

_One day, they would have their not-so-happy ending. _

He could see the joyful expression on her face, lit by the glowing sun.

_That would be one day he hoped would never come. _

Water droplets splashed up by their feet hung in the air around them for a split second, glowing in the sunset light.

_Even if it did…_

The light wind and their continuous motion mixed black and blond locks of hair.

_If Stellar would be this happy everyday 'till then…_

Bright magenta eyes shined with happiness and innocence.

_Then… he would be happy. Because she would be happy._

Shinn held the girl close to him and danced with all his heart.

For now, he'll dance toward a never-ending tomorrow.

* * *

Thanks for reading,  
Jisushika-chan

September 18, 2006

* * *


End file.
